Sasuke Uchiha
(Small area for Info you may want to add) =Bio= The second son of Konoha Military Police captain and Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi. Itachi was an acknowledged prodigy who graduated at the top of his Academy class at age 7, mastered the Sharingan by age 8, became a Chunin at age 10, and an ANBU squad leader at the age of 13. The Uchiha clan took great pride and interest in Itachi and viewed him as a genius whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. In particular, Sasuke's father took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja when even their father did not, but spending little quality time with Sasuke. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he still was unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the head of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt, telling him, "We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together." Itachi's relationship with his father deteriorated further when Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the death and suicide note of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behavior became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father, on a whim and partly due to Itachi's growing distance, decided to spend time with Sasuke. He taught him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family jutsu. Sasuke (age 7 at the time) proved himself to be a genius as well in his own right by succeeded in performing the jutsu in front of his father after only one week of training, surprising him. At that moment, Sasuke finally received his father's recognition; the Uchiha clan considered the ability to perform fire jutsu as proof that one had become an adult. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. More forbiddingly, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. Shortly thereafter, Itachi massacred every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke. Itachi said that Sasuke was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan is. Sasuke thought he has fainted after this, but he recently remembered that he managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan and chase after Itachi. Sasuke managed to knock off Itachi's headband, and Itachi was seen shedding a tear after picking up the headband and reapplying it to the side of his head and he beat Sasuke who awoke in the hospital not remembering anything but what Itachi showed him. During Part I, Sasuke was considered the best Genin of the Rookie Nine and could have been the strongest. To this end, Sasuke's only desire as a shinobi was to get stronger, and he saw everything from his teammates, to the other villagers as simply being in the way. In fact, during their bell test with Kakashi, Sasuke's reason for not working with Naruto and Sakura was because he thought they were respectively weak and annoying, and they would get in his way. However when he was proven wrong by Sakura's knowledge, and Naruto's desire to also become stronger he began to value his teammates and even began to risk his life to save them if he needed to, valuing their lives more than his desire to kill Itachi. In this period, it was also evident that Sasuke suffered from a case of massive inferiority complex regardless of his abilities and skills. This stemmed mainly due to the fact that his father and most of his clan ignored him in favor of his elder brother, and even though it was miniscule before the massacre, under Itachi's torture on that night, it manifested into something darker and more sinister. He became a ruthless perfectionist, and nothing but being the absolute best would satisfy his mind, something which ironically Itachi was universally acknowledged as, which drove his mind further into depression and a slight obsession. During the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru noticed how Sasuke's desire for revenge seemed to have lessened, and branded him with the Cursed Seal of Heaven to give him a taste of the power he could have if he keeps to his previous path of vengeance. Even when Kakashi sealed the Cursed Seal, Sasuke began to draw more and more power from it in hope to get stronger. However even with the Cursed Seal, Sasuke began to envy Naruto, whom he saw as being much weaker than himself, because in their brief encounter, Itachi says that Naruto has a "special power" and that he came back to Konoha to find him, not Sasuke. Slowly Sasuke saw Naruto surpass him, and in the end, Sasuke decides to leave Konoha to join Orochimaru to make himself stronger. Sasuke remembers that Itachi told him that in order to be as strong as him, Sasuke had to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and to do that, he had to kill his best friend. When given the chance to kill Naruto and get the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke simply punched him in the chest, sparing him as to not give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing him follow his path. In the aftermath of the exams, it was evident that his inferiority complex had worsened even more, despite Kakashi practically throwing Naruto aside in his favor, however, the defeat of Gaara at the hands of Naruto and Itachi's subsequent interest in him, coupled with the destructive impulses of the curse seal, was enough to destroy the meager semblance of restraint and loyalty that Kakashi had painfully cultivated within him.Furthermore the knowledge that Naruto could have defeated him at the valley, but chose not to on his own volition, and the knowledge that Naruto practically allowed him to win played a major part in his decision to ruthlessly quash his emotions henceforth. In Part II, Sasuke showed he had stayed true to his original personality. When first meeting Sai, he did not care the slightest and was interested more in Orochimaru's training him. When Sai states that he might be able to get along better with Sasuke than he did with Naruto, Sasuke freezes him with a stare, catching Sai in a genjutsu which involves a large amount of killing intent. Sai is amazed that even an emotionless person such as himself was affected by Sasuke's gaze, showing the power of his Sharingan. When Sai comments on how Naruto and Sakura have been searching for him, Sasuke once again shows his uncaring nature. It would appear that during his time with Orochimaru, he has come to the conclusion that if he ever wishes to stand a chance against Itachi, he needs to push away all of his past bonds with his friends and make revenge a priority, above even his own life. Because of this, he shows that he no longer cares about Konoha or anyone from his former village. In spite of this, he scolds Naruto about risking the lives of an entire squad to save one man, and comments that it could damage his chances of becoming Hokage. He also states that, unlike their last encounter at the waterfall, he has no more reservations about killing Naruto, and attempts to do so. He's also aware of the fact he is intended to be the container for Orochimaru's soul, showing that he doesn't care what happens to himself as long as it results in Itachi's death. This attitude seems to have changed, however, as Sasuke comes to the conclusion that Orochimaru only wants him as a container and attempts to kill him. During his attack, he emphasized to Orochimaru the superiority of the Uchiha clan, demonstrating that he still holds his clan in the highest regard, and that Orochimaru taking his body would be an insult to the clan's reputation. Unlike Kabuto or any of Orochimaru's subordinates, who address Orochimaru as "Orochimaru-sama" (which shows that they highly respect him), Sasuke simply refers to him as Orochimaru. Sasuke also never called Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei" (teacher) like the others did, something the Japanese would consider as very insulting or rude. Despite his association with the Sound Village, Sasuke does not wear a Sound headband, unlike most other subordinates of Orochimaru. He still wears the fan symbol of the Uchiha clan on his back, albeit much smaller and higher up by his shirt collar. Despite this lack of allegiances to those close to him, Sasuke seems to be unable to bring himself to needlessly harm those that have nothing to do with his quest for vengeance against Itachi, and makes it a point to prevent their deaths when possible.1However, this attitude appears to have changed after he learns the truth about Itachi's death and swears revenge against Konoha. Not only does he resolve to destroy all of Konoha(despite the majority of its villagers having no involvement in the Uchiha massacre), but he also seems to be willing to take the lives of anyone who stands in the way of his revenge. Ironically despite his hatred towards Itachi, Sasuke's demeanor has become much like his older brother's. Becoming so single-minded and relentless on whatever goal he sets, Sasuke seems to have developed tremendous self-control, rarely showing much emotion, even in the heat of battle. Only when the situation involves Itachi would Sasuke show visible irritation. Upon learning the truth about Itachi, Sasuke is filled with sorrow and, for the first time since the night of the Uchiha massacre, weeps for his brother's sufferings. After he has mourned Itachi's death, he resolves to avenge Itachi and tells Team Hawk that they would 'crush Konoha'. He later states that he only intends to kill the three elders of Konoha who were responsible for it. However, it is eventually revealed that Sasuke's true intention, which he hid from his team, is to kill everyone in the village, not just the three elders, thus going against Itachi's wishes. Sasuke holds all of Konoha guilty for the death of the Uchiha clan, taking for granted the peace they live in and their wrongful worship of the Senju clan, because of this he believes that the entire village must pay for it with death. Despite this, during their fight with Kirābī, Sasuke saw Team Hawk in a similar light as Team 7 (prior to his defection), and realized that he was never alone... Time Skip- into the future past a little Pein's destruction of the Leaf. Pein had done Sasuke a favor somewhat by accomplishing this feat even though he wanted to do so himself, Sasuke came across a beautiful young female, boasting enough strength to impress his needs. her name was Tsunade Senju, same as the Hokage of the Leaf. They'd gotten together, and had kids together, after being bless and cursed by the gods with longevity and an eternal age status of 16 until certain conditions had occured. The kids they'd given birth to were in the following order, Mitsuki Uchiha, Ryoku Uchiha, Sendohiru Uchiha, Tengu Uchiha, and last as the twin born a few seconds or minutes after Tengu is Shunsuke Uchiha....(The story is still continuing) . He was then killled by pein and naruto mourned his death by killing pein. =Family Members= =Teams= -The Teams Sasuke Uchiha were on are the following, Genin Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. -Rougue Teams Hebi and Hawk, Jugo, Kirin,Suigetsu, Sasuke Uchiha-is the youngest and the leader of the squad. -The Akatsuki old and new, Nagato-Pein Fuuma as the leader, Konan Fuuma, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Zabuza Momochi, Kazuma Uchiha, more to come. =Missions done= S- A- B- C- D- =Weapons= =Description= Attire Abilitys =Clan Info= Clan Bloodline Info =Techniques= Ninjutsu Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Clan Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Category:Cannon Characters Category:Male Category:Rain Village Category:Cloud Category:Akatsuki Category:Leaf Village